Invisible
by Lexi-Chan17
Summary: Alexis isn't new to the school. She's been there the entire time, but nobody has ever noticed her. Follow Alexis on her journey to being visible
1. Chapter 1

I moved to New York a year ago. I moved from Indiana because my parents didn't want me anymore so they sent me to live with my drunken Uncle. I started going to the John Quincy Adams Middle school. My favorite class was history for many reasons. History is very interesting and because the class is never boring with Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas.

I sat in the very left hand corner in the back. I was never seen, never talked to, never assigned any reports like the others, never given a partner to do any homework with either. I've been here for the rebellion against homework and when we wrote on our foreheads. I was hoping that when we wrote on our foreheads that they would see me, but they still didn't, even when I walked through school the rest of the day with 'Invisible' right on my face.

I came into class like any other day, but when I got to my seat, or where my seat was supposed to be, my desk was gone.

"Who are you? I don't know you."

I turned to see Mr. Matthews talking to me.

"What?" I asked totally confused. "Mr. Matthews, where did my desk go?"

"Your desk?" He asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong class. That desk is an extra and another class needed it."

"But Mr. Matthews, I've been here all year."

"I know all my students. Why would I not remember you?"

"Because nobody knows me. I'm invisible to everyone."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Alexis Shaw, and I've been let down by too many people. I was hoping you wouldn't be one of them." I left the room crying. And I wasn't going back.

Lucas' P.O.V.

What just happened? I looked to Mr. Matthews and he just looked shocked. He went straight to his attendance book. He looked up with a horrified expression and braced himself on his desk.

"Dad? Are you okay, who was that? Is she really part of our class?" Riley asked

"Her name is Alexis Shaw and she is a student of mine that I have immensely let down." Mr. Matthews looked broken. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Maya looked at Riley, Farkle, and me.

"Riley. Call your mom. I think your dad needs her right now." Maya said

She nodded her head and left the room to call her mom. I got up out of my seat and started heading for the door.

"Where ya goin cowboy?" Maya asked me

"I'm gonna go find Alexis. We've all let her down and I'm gonna try and make things right." I answered walking out the door to find her. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find her anywhere. I walked into the library, the last place to check. I didn't even notice those dusty bookshelves in the back until now, she has to be there, otherwise, she's not in the school anymore.

I walked in the maze of bookshelves looking for her, until I heard crying. I followed the sound and found Alexis sitting on the floor with her head resting on her knees. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Alexis? Are you okay?"

She looks up startled with tears running down her face.

"You found me?"

"Yeah. I did." I smiled at her reassuring her

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I was worried about you. We were all worried about you."

She looks surprised at me, but looks down in her lap.

"Thank you"

I smiled at her and sat beside her.

"So why did you choose to hide back here? Out of all the places in the school, why here?"

"It's loud."

"Loud? But, It's quite"

"Exactly. It's quite, but it's loud. The books are just screaming to be read. You can't hear them, but I can because I understand."

"How is it that you understand?"

"Nobody knows that these books are here,but they are and they want to be known, want to be read, want to be loved."

I stare at her for a minute and smile.

"Well, will you let ME get to know you?" I asked

She smiles at me and nods her head. I smile back and stand up offering her my hand

"We should get back to class." I said

She took my hand and we walked back to class together. When we got back to class, I walked in first with her still holding my hand. Mrs. Matthews was inside talking with Mr. Matthews. He looked very distraught still, but having her here was definetly calming him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Alexis' P.O.V.

Mr. Matthews looks up at Lucas and me as we arrive back to the classroom. He looked so shaken up, I didn't know what to do. I looked at the floor awkwardly as I found that everyone was staring at me. I blushed, not used to having people notice me. I felt Lucas squeeze my hand (which I hadn't even noticed I was still holding) and I felt a little better.

"Alexis?" I looked towards Mr. Matthews showing that I was listening.

"I would like to apologize. I have failed you as a teacher and I have failed you as a friend. I am so sorry." He said sincerely with his (I'm assuming) wife rubbing his back. It brought me to tears that someone was actually apologizing for not noticing me and that they were making an effort.

I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. I managed a tearful 'Thank you', before turning into a blubbering mess. Lucas was lightly rubbing my back as I wept not knowing what to do next. When I finally calmed down, I looked to Mr. Matthews and Lucas and just smiled at them.

"Since we don't have a desk for you at the moment, why don't you sit in my chair and I'll have a new desk for you in the morning?" Asked Mr. Matthews

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your seat." I said shyly

"Don't worry about it. There is only ten minutes of class left before you guys go home anyways."

"Well, alright."

My stomach churned at the thought of going home. My Uncle didn't go to work today, so I'm not sure what his mood is like.

After class, I said goodbye to Mr. Matthews and went to my locker to get my stuff, when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and found Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle looking at me with grins. I looked at each one of them, not really knowing what to do. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go hang out with us?" Lucas said noticing my confused look.

"We feel really bad that we didn't notice you until today. So we want to make it up to you by becoming friends." Riley followed up

I was shocked to say the least. I must have let my mouth open in shock because Maya was pushing my mouth closed.

"Please Alexis?" Farkle asked

"Okay." I said quietly

Maya, Riley, and Farkle had big grins on their faces and started talking about where we should go. I looked to Lucas and he just smiled gently down at me. I lowered my head so that way he couldn't see me blush heavily. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, which was extremely weird since I had never felt that before. Must just be hungry.

I got the rest of my stuff from my locker, and we set off towards the place they chose.

Lucas' P.O.V.

My hand feels cold. Oh well. The five of us are walking towards the coffee shop down the road to get a snack and some coffee. Riley and Maya had linked arms with Alexis and Farkle was in front of them walking backwards so he could talk to them. Alexis would occasionally look back at me for help, but I just smiled at her and pretended that I didn't know what she was asking.

She was so nervous and shy that it was kind of cute. Wait, cute? Where did that come from? Before I could even start to argue with myself, Farkle had gotten in my face trying to get my attention. My focus snapped back to them and payed attention to what was going on.

"Are you alright Lucas?" Riley asked

I looked at her then to Alexis and smiled.

"Never better."

And we all went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' P.O.V.

The smell of coffee and pastries was a welcome familiarity that filled my nose. I instantly knew what I wanted, but I would wait for the others to go first before I ordered. You can tell a lot about a person by the kind of coffee they drink.

Maya orders black coffee, but when she thinks that nobody is looking, she adds some sugar and creamer.

Riley gets a caramel mocha with an extra shot of caramel.

Farkle gets four shots of espresso and adds a lot of sugar.

I always get a white chocolate macchiato with a shot of espresso.

Our personalities resonate in our coffee and in a way, explain who we are. I'm interested in seeing what Alexis gets and how that explains her. We all order and wait for Alexis to order. She must not get coffee very often, because she is still studying the menu. Finally she goes to the cashier and places her order.

"I would like the Eggnog Latte special. Grande, please."

She pays and comes to stand over by us to wait for her coffee.

"So Alexis, why the Eggnog Latte?" I ask

"I like to get something new every time I go to a coffee shop." She explains

I smile at her and think to myself 'this girl is very interesting'.

After we receive our coffee, we all go sit at a table and start talking.

"So Alexis, what do you like to do for fun?" Asks Riley

"I like to read and play sports mostly."

"Really?!" We all asked in shock

Alexis's P.O.V.

They all looked so shocked!

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask

Lucas clears his throat and says "No! It's just you don't strike us as the kind of person who likes sports."

I blush and look into my coffee not knowing what to say.

"So what sports do you like to play?" Lucas asks

"I like all sports, but my favorite is gymnastics because I've been doing it for eleven years now."

"Wow! That is a really long time." Answered Riley

"What kinds of books do you like?" Asked Farkle

"I mostly like Romance and Sci-Fi, but I like all kinds of books."

"Me too!" He exclaims

"How's your coffee Alexis?" Asked Maya

"It's good. Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Of course!" They all answer

"Can you please just call me Alex? Alexis is such a mouthful."

"Sure thing Alex" Farkle said winking at me

I smile and blush at that. 'I think I could get used to this'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girl Meets World/

Alex's P.O.V.

After we all finish our coffee and we close our conversation, we all stand up and head out the door. When we get outside we notice the sun has gone down quite a bit and it will be dark soon.

"Well, I better get home." I say as I look at my new friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?"

"Of course! We'll see you tomorrow Alex!" Riley says as she grabs Maya's hand and they head off together.

"I better get home too. Don't want my dad to get worried and send out a search party." Says Farkle

"See you tomorrow buddy." Lucas says

"Be careful getting home Farkle" I say

He winks at me and heads off. I turn to say 'Goodbye' to Lucas too, but he takes my bag and asks "So which way to your house?" I was very shocked by this.

"Oh no Lucas! You don't have to walk me home! I don't want to be a burden"

He just chuckles and smiles at me.

"You're not being a burden, so don't worry about it."

"Well, if you're sure."

He nods at me and smiles, so I smile back and lead the way.

"So why didn't you walk any of the others home?" I asked

"Riley's got Maya, if you know what I mean. And Farkle always has a device in his pocket for predators."

I giggle a bit at the image in my head of Farkle taking down a huge guy with some type of advanced tazer. Lucas looks down at me with a cocked eyebrow. I just wave it off and smile a little bigger. On our walk to the apartment I live in, Lucas told me all about his life in Texas and how much he missed it. I knew what he meant and sympathized with him without going into the terrible details. I actually didn't tell him anything about my family at all.

When we reached my door I turned to him and smiled big.

"Thanks for walking me home and keeping me company." I said

"It was no trouble. And thank you for listening to me rant."

"I didn't mind it. I thought it was nice." I said looking away as I blushed a bit. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

I nodded and looked away feeling the happiest I had in a LONG time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yep! See ya tomorrow Alex." He said as he turned and left. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the war zone inside. As I opened the door, a bottle flew next me and hit the wall, shattering it and glass piercing my skin. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
